The Right Gift
by lindencovenant
Summary: Day On Universe 1972. Candy Muir turns to her friends for help in finding the right gift for her Captain Dad for Father's Day.


**Author's Note/Disclaimer:**** The Muirs, Captain Gregg, Gull Cottage, Martha, Scruffy, and Claymore belong to Fox and the estate of R.A. Dick. Non-canonical characters belong to the authors of the Day On universe, Mary and Amanda. Thanks to Mary for beta-ing and helping smooth the rough places. This is dedicated to all good dads, starting with Father God. **

**June, 1972**

Because his apartment was being fumigated, Adam Pierce was spending the weekend with the Muir family. Fortunately, he was the one guest they could have around that did not require Carolyn, Martha, and the kids to pretend their life was normal around. Adam knew all about ghosts and the good sort of abnormality they brought to life.

Mrs. Muir and Captain Gregg were upstairs working on some nautical article for _Mariner's Quarterly_, and were on a deadline. Martha had taken Jonathan to town for a summer soccer league event, something that had intrigued Lord Dashire and Sean O'Casey enough that they went along invisibly to witness. Tris had been assigned eaves and gutter cleaning duty, since he liked to be up high. Candy had turned her ankle while playing volleyball the day before and was stuck in the house, so Adam had offered to keep her company. For some reason, the Muir children were kids he could talk to without feeling intimidated or like he had to converse on a lower intelligence level than he was used to.

"I'm sorry you're stuck - baby-sitting," Candy said, making a face of pure disgust.

"I'm not baby-sitting; I don't do that. I'm sitting with an injured friend."

The girl thought about it, frowning, then said, "Okay, but you_ have _to admit, it's boring."

"If Tris gets done cleaning the roof area, I can send him home to get my drum sticks and the three of us could jam for a bit?" the attorney suggested. "As I understand, you two are not bad on the guitar."

"That'd be cool! But, Captain Dad DID assign him a _lot_ of chores." Candy's face lit up briefly, and then fell.

"Hmm. Well, we could turn on the radio and listen to it while we play cards? I can teach you how to play a game of poker that no one can beat, except me," he winked.

Okay. Or, we've got records?"

"Even better," Adam nodded. "We would not be subject to the whims of a DJ, or quirky signals. Any preferences, or do you trust me?"

"I trust ya."

Humming under his breath, Adam went over and examined the music rack, finally settling on a disk and setting it to play.

As the first notes of _Without Her_ began to drift across the room, he noticed an odd expression on Candy's face. "Uhm, hmm, should I have picked Elvis or…"

She shook her head. "Nope. Tim's cool. Just hearing him sing the song he sang first, before he found Captain Dad's song for Mom, made me think about the night he visited."

"I heard about that," Adam nodded. "I take it he and his manager reconciled their differences?"

Candy shrugged. "I guess. He found _someone_ to manage him, but not C.G." She rolled her eyes and grinned, then frowned. "You know, those'd be my initials if Captain Dad and Mom got married and he adopted Jonathan and me."

"C.G.?" Adam blinked. His eyes moved back and forth rapidly as he considered what the letters might mean. "Claymore?"

"Yeah. When the clam chowder guy wanted to put Captain Dad's face on the soup can label, Claymore asked them to call him 'C.G.,' guess he thought it sounded more Hollywoody. Surprised he didn't try to get Tim to call him that, too." She scowled, thinking on the unfairness that someone the Captain didn't consider family could use initials she wished to have.

"You would want that? To change your name if I could pull off a legal miracle?" Adam wasn't in the frame of mind to go into all the intricacies that were preventing such an event. Now wasn't the time, anyway.

"Yeah. It might be tough on Jonathan, because Grandpa Muir's _really_ big on the 'family name' being carried on; but since I'm a girl, my name doesn't matter to him as much, and it'd change when I get married anyway, he shouldn't care. Besides, it's MY name, so why _can't_ it be Gregg?" She looked down. "My dad didn't really care a lot about us. I didn't know that until I met the Captain, but he acts more like a daddy than my father did. You know?"

"Yeah, I hear what you are saying," Adam replied seriously.

"Doesn't matter. I can't change my name, can I?" Profound unhappiness filled her face.

Leaning forward, Adam tapped his fingers against the coffee table. "Well, no, not without your mother's permission, since you _are_ a minor. But, when you are - not sure without looking if it's eighteen or twenty-one - whichever it is, if you are not married, I COULD change your name, legally. If you are, then your husband might be annoyed, unless you marry a man named Gregg, which would not require paperwork. However, the only one of those available to wed that I know is Claymore, and ..."

"No way will I marry HIM," Candy laughed.

"Good. The thought of the thunderstorm THAT engagement could produce..." Adam shook his head. "Noah's flood would be a drizzle in comparison."

The two shared a laugh, and then Adam got a deck of cards and began teaching the girl how to play poker and bluff successfully. "Furthermore, if you decide to take up law as a profession, your opponent will not know what you are up to if you master this skill."

"Your dad was a lawyer, too, wasn't he?" Candy asked. "Does he play poker good, oops, I mean well?"

"Terrible at it. Dash taught me the basics. I mastered the bluffing on my own. And, yes, Dad is a lawyer, or was until he retired." Adam frowned. "Hey, that ankle's supposed to be elevated. Get it back on the footstool." When she had obeyed, after muttering about how awkward it felt, Adam inquired casually, "Why so many paternally oriented thoughts today?"

Lifting her shoulders, Candy shook her head. "Dunno. I guess maybe 'cause it's almost Father's Day and Jonathan's been planning something for Captain Dad and I've heard him hammering something in the tool shed, but he wants to do it on his own, without help from _anyone _..."

"Being the youngest can be chafing. Trust me, I know that of which I speak," Adam nodded.

"But, we've_ always _worked together, and I just don't know what to do," Candy sighed. "I want it to be special, not to beat out Jonathan, but because I _do _love the Captain and want him to know he's the best dad I could have, even if he's not really my dad. Not in the regular way."

"I'm pretty sure he knows how you feel, but it can't hurt to say it."

"Right, and I still feel like I have to, no, I _want_ to make up for not knowing about the Captain for a whole year." Candy frowned. "That sounds nuts, probably, but..."

"It is off-base. You don't need to make up for anything. However, feelings are seldom associated with strict logic." Adam took a drink of soda. "At least that's the impression I got watching Bones and Spock argue."

"Don't tell me you two are down here watching _Star Trek _while I slave away?" a voice asked as Tristan popped in, looking like he needed to recharge.

"No, we're discussing Father's Day and other weighty matters," Adam replied as Candy greeted her friend.

"Yeah. I don't know what to get Captain Dad," she said mournfully. "Do you have ANY ideas?"

"If it's from you, he'll love it," Tristan said with confidence. "I guarantee it."

Candy rolled her eyes. "But, I want it to be RIGHT, and him to like it because it's good, not just because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings."

"That's not why he'd like it. It'd be special because it was from you," Tristan assured her, taking a seat. "Now, Claymore could give him almost anything that the Captain _did_ actually want, short of Gull Cottage, and it would be iffy as to whether or not your dad would like it."

"That's weird," Candy stated flatly.

"Granted, but Pascal said heart's reasons don't make sense, or something on that order," Tris shrugged.

"You read Pascal?" Adam looked impressed.

"I haunted a college for a few years and also a library. Very educational. I might have the knowledge to equal a degree or two, but no matter." The spirit looked upwards. "Now, I reported in to the Captain before coming down, but the article is nearly done, so you two might want to change topics?"

"Thanks for the warning," Candy breathed. "I'd hate to come up with an idea and have it overheard."

Inclining his head in a bow, Tristan grinned, "Happy to be of use, fair lady."

"We'll get it figured out, I promise," Adam said.

"Before Sunday?" Candy sounded doubtful. "Maybe I should just bake some cookies. I've got a card, anyway."

"That'd make your Uncle Dash happy," the attorney noted.

"If you need someone to clear the house of gift recipients while you do that, I'll only charge one cookie," Tristan offered.

"If I help him, can I have one, too?" Adam asked.

"Of course, but I'm not in love with that idea," Candy frowned. "Anyway, let's change subjects." She glanced toward the ceiling.

"Right," Tris nodded. "Deal me in."

Several minutes later when Carolyn Muir and Daniel Gregg came downstairs, the trio was quietly playing a game of cards, looking so innocent that the Captain asked, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," they chorused.

"Why would you even imagine we were up to anything?" Tris added.

"Just a suspicion," he replied.

"Well, with all due respect, you're off base," the younger seaman asserted.

"How's the ankle?" Carolyn asked, shifting the attention to her daughter.

"Still feels kinda weird, but better," Candy answered. "How long do I have to be careful of it?"

"You might be able to walk normally tomorrow. I don't think you sprained it," Carolyn smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks, guys, for keeping her from going nuts."

Their two guests shrugged off the praise, uncomfortable with being thanked for something they hadn't even really thought about doing, but had just done.

Not long afterwards, Martha, Jonathan, and the other two frequently visiting ghosts returned. Jonathan was bubbling with excitement about how well the game had gone, and both Sean and Dash seemed to have enjoyed it as well.

After dinner, the boy vanished to work on his mysterious project, causing Candy to shoot a despairing glance at Adam and Tristan.

Hoping to help her out, the ghost joined his compatriots in the kitchen to wash dishes and asked if either of them knew what the boy was making.

"A present," Dash stated as he filled the sink.

"For Danny," Sean clarified.

"I KNOW that, but WHAT is it?" Tristan hissed, not wanting to be overheard.

"We're sworn to secrecy," Sean shook his head. "We wouldn't even know if he hadn't needed a bit of help learning how to do it."

"Are you thinking of giving the Captain a gift and need ideas?" Dash asked.

"Well, it's not a bad idea," Tris frowned thoughtfully. "However, that's not my motive. Candy needs an idea and she wants it to be special. I thought maybe knowing - not sure what good that would do, but - honestly, I must agree, finding a gift for a ghost is_ not _easy."

"This is true," the nobleman agreed as Sean gestured for him to get to work washing so he could start rinsing. "Did you tell her that he'll like anything from her? Even a cardboard box?"

"A box?" the other two blinked.

"Maybe not that, but I did have daughters and their gifts were not always the most spectacular things. I dare say, some were awful from both them and from my son. But, they were delightful because they were from my children," Dash defended his statement. "It _was _the thought that counted."

"Didn't keep you from trying to find THEM impressive trinkets on our trips," Sean countered.

"THAT was different."

The kitchen door swung open to let Martha and Adam in.

"I've heard of too many cooks, but I think we're about to have too many cleaner uppers," the woman frowned. "Why don't you all shoo?"

"Because I want to help," Adam stated.

"So do we, sweet lady," Dash nodded. "Therefore, you go sit with the family while…"

"Mess up my system and put things in the wrong places," she finished.

The three ghosts started to argue, but Adam whistled. "Compromise. Martha, you sit until the dishes are dried. Then, when we are done, we will not put anything up. We'll let you come direct us."

"Hmm. Sounds like a good plan. Okay," she nodded.

The rest of the evening passed quietly, with Adam entertaining the Muir family and the ghosts with some of the more outrageous courtroom incidents he had seen recently and the seamen's spirits trying to one up each other telling tall stories.

Before going to bed, Candy did whisper to Sean and Dash that she would really appreciate it if they could make sure the Captain was otherwise occupied the next day. Of course, they were more than willing to agree. Her secrets were as valuable as Jonathan's to them.

Therefore, early in the morning, barely after breakfast, Sean, Dash, Jonathan, and the Captain headed off to try and catch lunch. If Daniel was puzzled by Candy not wanting to go along, he refrained from comment. She was becoming of an age that he was aware there were times when it was best for males not to ask questions about why she did what she did at times. Perhaps she was just being wary of her ankle.

"So, the gift is to be cookies?" Adam asked when he rose and came into the kitchen in search of coffee. Carolyn had assured him that there was no reason for him to change his habit of sleeping in on Saturday, so he hadn't.

"It's the best idea I can come up with," Candy sighed.

"Well, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Martha said as she reached to get the flour from the top shelf.

"Then, how did I gain the Captain's attention?" Carolyn asked mischievously.

"Charm, grace, and being pretty are the second option," the older woman shrugged.

At that moment, Tristan arrived. "Morning all." Taking in the scene, he went on, "Not that I ever want to discourage culinary genius, but I did have another idea, speaking of second options."

"Captain Dad's worth two gifts," Candy averred.

"Very true," he agreed, not missing a beat. "I was thinking; why not write a song for him?"

The girl's face lit up, then fell. "I don't know how to write music or lyrics."

"I could help on the music," Tristan said.

"I'm willing to help with the words," Carolyn offered.

Candy shook her head. "No. I want it to be something I do."

"No commissioning artists to produce a masterpiece, eh?" Adam grinned. "Perhaps you don't want my idea, the third option, as it were? I would still encourage the cookie baking, I might add, this would just gild the lily."

"Mom always says it can't hurt to listen," Candy said, looking at her mother who smiled to hear herself quoted.

"Okay, this is what I was thinking."

The three females, Tris, and Scruffy, who was watching for a piece of bacon to land on the floor, listened, then nodded, exchanging pleased looks.

"Then, it's a go?" Adam asked, not really needing verbal confirmation of what her expression said.

"It's a go."

Father's Day

Balloons and a huge banner proclaiming **HAPPY FATHER'S DAY **awaited Daniel Gregg when he popped downstairs Sunday morning. Martha had laid out his favorite breakfast, presents were on the table, and his favorite people surrounded him.

First, he opened a series of cards from each member of the extended family. "Really, these would more than be enough of a gift," he said gently. Though the experience of celebrating Father's Day was not new to him by now, each time still touched him incredibly.

"Sorry. I'm not driving back to Keystone to return your present," Carolyn said firmly, handing a box to him.

"Cigars! Always a welcome gift," he beamed.

"You were getting low on them."

Next, he opened Jonathan's gift. When the paper came away, the boy explained, "Uncle Dash and Uncle Sean helped me."

"But, he did most of the work," Sean said immediately. "We just provided guidance."

Daniel held up a board with a network of strings wrapped around strategically placed nails, forming a ship in full sail.

"It's string art," said Jonathan.

"And, there is a blank spot on the wall of your office, I noticed," Dash chimed in.

"I am aware of that, Dash," Daniel beamed. "It will fit perfectly."

"Of course. I measured that space before we began," Dash said matter-of-factly while a chorus of laughs followed his statement.

"You know, it looks remarkably like my first ship," Daniel mused.

"Mom had a picture that Uncle Sean had sketched of it," Jonathan said. "So I used that as a guide."

"Open mine, now," Candy said eagerly.

The first thing in the oversized box was a tin of date-raisin-oatmeal, sugar, and chocolate chip coconut cookies. Taking a bite of one, Daniel declared, "Delicious. I hope you do not mind if I share? My appetite isn't endless." There were at least four dozen cookies.

"Unlike some," Adam remarked, glancing at Dash.

"They're kinda for all of you guys," Candy said, turning red. "There's more."

Diving back into the tissue paper, Daniel withdrew a certificate with a dog tag with the initials "C.G." carved onto it attached to the frame in which it was mounted.

"_This certifies that Candace Noel Muir has adopted Daniel Gregg as her father of the heart and considers herself Candace Noel Gregg from here on out,_" the seaman read aloud, choking on the words.

"Adam told me the right words and I gave Tris my allowance to go to town and pick up the dog tag."

"Then, I did a little ghosty and put the letters on it," he explained.

"Thank you, all of you," the Captain beamed. "Truly, you have made today most special. I would ask both of you young people for one further gift."

"Uh, sure," they chorused.

"A hug?"

Gladly, they gave what he asked and added a kiss.


End file.
